Summer Romance
by Luckyman1
Summary: Ally was looking forward to go to a summer music camp. She was going to focus on her music during the trip. What she didn't expect was to get involved in some romance and drama.
1. Arriving at Camp

**Summer Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was getting ready for my summer at Miami Music Camp. This was going to be my first year. My best friend, Trish, is also coming with me, which will make it an even better time.

First, let me tell you about myself. I'm a 16 year old musician/songwriter. I play only the piano though, but I write a lot of songs in my songbook/diary, but I'll never be able to perform them with my stage fright.

As I was packing my clothes, my phone rang. I went over to answer it.

"Hey girl! You ready for a summer at Miami Music Camp? We could meet all new cute boys! The ones here are getting pretty boring," Trish said.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Trish, you know I'm going to focus on the music and work on getting rid of my stage fright."

"Of course I knew that, Ally."

"Good, well I need to finish packing up so bye Trish."

"See ya'."

That was my best friend Trish. She is short like me, but isn't afraid to say what she thinks unlike me. But that's what made us such good friends.

Once I finished packing up I heard someone.

"Ally! It's time to go to Miami Music Camp," my dad yelled.

"Alright!"

I ran down the stairs carrying my luggages while my dad was already in the car. I put my luggages in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat in the car. The rest of the car ride was spent singing along to the radio.

We got to the camp which wasn't full, but not a few people weren't there. I got out of the car and went to get my luggages.

I was on my way to the center of the camp when I forgot something. I went back and hugged my dad.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, honey."

After that I ran to the camp ground and looked for Trish. I saw her talking to or should I say, yelling, at a tall red-head. I walked over to them.

"Say you're sorry, now!"

"No, you can't make me or my friend Tom!"

"Can't I?"

"Hey Trish, excited for this camp?" I said, before things went ugly.

"Hey Ally, of course I am." Trish said.

"So what's going on here?"

"Well, apparently stupid, here, decided to step on my foot."

"Hey! It was an accident!"

"Was it?" Trish asked.

"Okay, so what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Dezmond Fisher, but you can call me Dez." Dez smiled.

"Well my name is Allyson Dawson, but you can call me Ally, and she's Trish." I pointed towards Trish.

I saw he was wearing a rainbow shirt and striped pants with suspenders. I was about to ask him about that when I was cut off by a loud screeching noise.

"Hey everyone, my name is John and I'm going to be one of the counselors here, along with these others." He pointed to a group of people who looked to be about 17 and 18 years old.

"First, you'll be assigned to a cabin over in the administrative office, so get going." John said.

Everyone rushed over to the office. Me being clumsy, I tripped while jogging over to the office on a pebble. How is that possible?

"Are you okay." Someone put out their hand.

One I touched it I felt sparks. The hand pulled me up.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay, well I'm Austin, Austin Moon."

"I'm Allyson Dawson, but you can call me Ally."

Austin was a really handsome blonde, with a tall figure. He had brown eyes and a cute smile. We stood there staring at each other before I broke out of the trance.

"Well it was nice meeting you."

"You too, I'll see you around." Austin said.

I smiled and walked away to the office.

I got cabin 4D. I saw Trish and went over to ask what her cabin was. Luckily, she also had cabin 4D. We walked over to our cabin, and found a nightstand and drawer next to a bed on one side of the room, and a bunk bed on the other side of the room with two drawers on either side of the bottom bed. On the corner of the room, with the bed, was a bathroom containing a shower, a sink, and a toilet.

"Are we getting another roommate?" I asked Trish.

"Yea, we're supposed to."

"Oh."

Trish and I turned to the opening of the door, which showed a tall, pretty, dirty-blonde girl.

"Um, hi I'm going to be your roommate."

Trish and I smiled. She didn't seem stuck-up.

"Well I think this is going to be a great summer with you." Trish said.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Cassidy Peeples." **(2)**

"I'm Allyson Dawson, but others call me Ally."

"And I'm Patricia de la Rosa, or Trish."

"I hope we all can become great friends."

We all smiled and rushed out of the cabin to the camp ground when we heard the call.

* * *

Everyone gathered to the camp ground, where the counselors stood on the stage. I noticed Austin up on the stage, so he must be a counselor. John came up to the stage and announced the categories and who was in charge of them.

The first category was dancing. An average height girl with red hair was going to be in charge of that group. I know I'm not in that group with my dancing skills.

The next group was guitar playing. A cute guy with brown hair was sponsoring that group. I won't be in that group since I'm not a guitar player.

The other group was fashion. I wouldn't say I have a very good fashion sense so I'm out of that, but I know Trish will definitely be in it.

The last group was about singing and songwriting. This is the group I'm going to join. The counselor in charged of this group is Austin, so I'm looking forward to it.

Everyone signed up to which group they wanted and went back to our cabins. We'd meet our group and counselor tomorrow. I asked my cabin mates which group they'd joined. Trish was in the fashion group while Cassidy was in the guitar playing category. I told them I joined the singing and songwriting group when Cassidy asked me to sing.

"Sorry, but I can't perform anything because I have stage fright." I said sadly.

"Oh, I hope you get rid of it. I'm sure you have a great voice." Cassidy said. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Okay girls, let's get to know about each other more. Ally and I know all about each other's lives, so let's ask you some questions Cassidy." Trish said.

"Okay, then I'll ask you some." Cassidy said.

Trish nodded then smiled while I shook my head and sighed. Things were going to get personal.

* * *

**(1) This was the only name I could come up with. I don't own this camp if there is a camp with this name, and I doubt there is.**

**(2) I don't know Cassidy's last name so i used the actress's last name. I don't own this.**

**Well guys that's it, so far. This is my very first chapter to my first fanfiction, so I hope ****you guys enjoyed it. :) **


	2. Feelings are Growing

**Summer Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It turns out Trish and I didn't find a lot about Cassidy. But we did discover that she came out from a terrible break-up, and her favorite color is orange, and she has a little brother named Nelson, and she speaks fluent French. **(1)** Ok maybe those are a lot of facts, random, but still a lot of facts about Cassidy.

We went to bed after the interrogations because there were a lot of questions asked. Trish, of course, took the single bed, while I took top and Cassidy took bottom on the bunk bed. I got in and fell into a deep slumber.

The sound of a guitar woke me up.

I looked over to Cassidy to see she holding an acoustic guitar and playing sweet melodies. I was still annoyed, though.

"Can you please stop that, I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, you're awake, sorry, but you better get ready, breakfast starts in 15 minutes," Cassidy said, "then we'll go into our groups and meet our counselors."

"Great, just enough time to get ready," I said getting out of the bed.

I forgot I was on top because I heard a loud thud and, apparently, it was me. Trish and Cassidy were laughing this whole time while I was checking for any bruises. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt nor did I get any scratches. That's great, so no questions about any recent bruises on me.

"It's not funny guys," I stated.

They still continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes and started to get ready. I got dressed into short shorts, not too revealing, a yellow tank top, and a cute black jacket. What? Just because it's summer, doesn't mean I can't wear a jacket. I also wore black Converses. **(2)**

After I was done getting ready and dressed, there was 4 minutes left. Maybe enough time to explore this camp. I asked Trish and Cassidy if they wanted to come, but they said there wouldn't be enough time, but I still went for the walk.

As I walked around I noticed four large cabins on the right of the stage. Those must be the groups we'll be joining. The left of the stage was the mess hall, or where breakfast, lunch, and dinner is served. I was too busy looking around when I bumped into a wall. At least I thought it was. I looked up and saw blonde hair, and realized I bumped into Austin.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going." I said.

"It's alright Ally." Austin said and laughed a little at my worries.

"So what group will you be joining?" He asked.

"I decided to join the singing/songwriting group," I stated.

"Is it because I'll be in charge of it," Austin teased.

"No, I can't join a group without being teased about it," I asked.

"No." He said.

I rolled my eyes. I noticed I've been doing that a lot lately.

I also noticed a lot of people walking to the mess hall so it must be breakfast time. I hope there'll be pickles.

"Well I better get going, see you in my group." Austin winked and walked over to the mess hall.

I rolled my eyes and headed over to the mess hall. I saw Trish and Cassidy already at a table,waiting for the line to get smaller, and went to join them.

"Hey guys, what's up." I said.

"What's up is you and that blonde cutie." Trish said smirking.

I rolled my eyes again, really? Again?

"He has a name, which is Austin, and Trish we're nothing but friends, and he's my counselor. I thought it'd be good to know him beforehand."

"Yea, but you two looked really cute together." Cassidy joined in. Trish nodded.

"Ok, let's talk about something else." I said.

I looked over to the line where people get their food. The line had only 3 people.

"Or we could get our food." I said walking over to the line. They followed me.

* * *

After breakfast we went over to our groups' cabins. The singer/songwriter cabin was on the left of the guitar playing cabin. I walked into the cabin. The first thing I noticed was a beautiful, shiny grand piano. Who would've thought a camp would have a piano. Never mind this is a music camp. I saw two rows of chairs lined up with so many chairs in it. I guess everyone was here because there was only one seat left which was for me.

I timidly walked over to my seat while some stared and others talked to eachother.

"Now that everyone's here I want you guys all to perform something, so we know something about your musical skill. We'll go in alphabetical order with the first names."

No no no no. I can't perform I'll mess up all my lines. And embarrass myself.

"Abby Clark"

She was a really good singer with a strong voice.

"Ally Dawson"

WHAT! Already? Well my name starts with an A which is the first letter of the alphabet.

I walk over to the piano, close my eyes, and just let the lyrics flow out.

_I'm the sun in your eyes,_

_but you don't see me._

_I went on disguise,_

_but you don't see me._

_I'm so agonized,_

_but you don't see me._

_You don't see me here._ **(3)**

Once I finished, I heard silence. I worried if they hated, they probably did. After a few beats of silence, I heard a clap that turned into an applause.

"Ally that was amazing! Did you write that song?" Austin exclaimed.

"Yea, it's called '_You Don't See Me'._" I said and blushed. Then I made my way back to my seat.

"Ok next is Carl Smith," Austin said.

* * *

The day ended with everyone finishing showing there talent.

On my way to my cabin, I heard someone call my name. I turned to see the cute counselor who teaches guitar. I wonder how he knows my name.

"Hey Ally, you might be wondering how I know your name, but I know people. So I was wondering if we could hang sometime."

"Yea, sure, I guess. When? And it might be good to know your name." I said. The guy laughed.

"How about tomorrow after lunch, since everyone gets a break after it. And my name is Dallas Centineo." **(4)**

"That would be great, bye," I said and waved.

"See ya'." Dallas said and walked away.

I walked into my cabin with a smile on my face. Dallas was really cute and seemed sweet. **(5)** I couldn't wait to hang out with him.

**Austin's POV**

As I was walking to my cabin shared with my best bud Dez and Dallas, I saw Ally and Dallas talking. When I saw them I felt a little jealous. What's that about? I was getting more jealous walking away, knowing they'd still be talking, but I continued to walk to my cabin. When Dallas and Ally went separate ways my jealousy disappeared. Only one question roamed in my mind.

What was that about?

* * *

**(1) I know Cassidy doesn't have Nelson as a brother. She could speak fluent French, but I doubt it.**

**(2) I don't own Converses. I wish I did, I love the brand.**

**(3) I don't own _You Don't See Me._**

**(4) I don't know Dallas's last name so I used the actor's last name.**

**(5) I really don't like how some people go for just the looks that's why I added this.**

**Ooh Austin, I know what that was about. Someone is getting some feelings. :)**

**So this is the second chapter of this amazing fanfiction. I'm joking, I'd say this is ok. I don't have anything to compare this, though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I'm out. :)**


	3. Confused

**Summer Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I walked into my cabin and found two squealing girls, also known as my friends.

"Ally, tell me exactly what happened between you and Dallas!" Cassidy yelled.

"Did he ask you out? We could practically see it in his eyes that he likes you!" Trish exclaimed.

"Guys! Calm down!" I yelled over their screams for me to be heard.

"What made you guys even think that Dallas even asked me out?"

"We actually overheard him saying if you wanted to hangout." Trish said.

"As in friends." I continued for her.

"It didn't seem like it to him" Cassidy smirked.

"Whatever." I said, glad I could finally let the topic go.

After the commotion, I remembered what I was going to say to them about the highlight of my day.

"Hey guys, guess what? I was able to perform in front of my group!"

They both congratulated me, and started talking about my music career. I told them that I might not be able to do anything like that anytime I can, though. They gave me sympathetic looks, but I told them to stop.

It was getting dark outside, so I went to brush my teeth. I went into my bed and remembered that I brought my songbook/diary with me. I went to go get it and turned on the light to write in it.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_ So far, it's been a great time Miami Music Camp. My roommates are Trish and __Cassidy, who is really cool and down-to-earth. They're also pointing out any interaction I have with any guy. Other than that I was able to perform in front __of an audience! It felt amazing to perform. Well that's all about it so bye._

_Sincerely, _

_ Ally Dawson _

"Hey Dawson! Can you turn off the light, I need to get some sleep!" Trish yelled.

"I'm on it!" I yelled back.

If Trish can't get some sleep, she can get real cranky. I turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

_Dallas and I were sitting on a bench, talking while looking at the beauty of the woods._

_"So besides playing guitar, do you like anything else music related?" I asked._

_"I like singing and dancing." He said._

_Dallas sounded different but strangely familiar. _

_"Dallas," I turned to him,"wha-Woah, Austin? What are you doing here?"_

_"What do you mean? I asked you to hangout with me, you said 'yes', and now we're here." Austin said confused._

_"Anyways I have something to you," he paused for a moment and took a deep breath,"I know we met like, yesterday, but I like you."_

_My eyes widened. Did he just say he liked me?_

_"I like you, too."_

_Did that just come out of my mouth?_

_He started to lean forward, and I did too. What's happening? Our lips were only a centimeter_ when-

* * *

I sat up quickly from my bed.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. That was a really weird dream. I decided to just ignore and forget about the random dream, before I go crazy thinking about it. I checked my phone and saw it was 7:29 AM. 16 minutes until breakfast. I got out of bed and went to take a shower and brush my teeth. I picked out a pink floral top, denim shorts, and my brown wedges. After getting dressed I saw Trish and Cassidy still asleep. I wondered what way I could wake them up and finally decided.

"FIRE!" I screamed in the middle of the room loudly, but not enough for others to hear.

I laughed hysterically as I watched Trish and Cassidy jumped 3 feet up out of bed, and fight to get out of the door. Apparently they heard me giggling and turned around to see me on the ground not laughing, but mentally. I acted as if this was normal.

"What?" I said getting up from the floor.

"You yelled 'fire' when there wasn't one" Cassidy said.

"Sorry, but, was that bad," I asked confused, but couldn't help smiling.

Cassidy and Trish sighed and did their morning routine. Then we went to the mess hall for breakfast.

**Austin's POV**

All day I couldn't get Ally Dawson out of my head. I tried asking Dez, or should I say love whisperer as he would like it, for help, but he just claims that I'm in love with her. That can't be it. I didn't ask Dallas because I know he has a crush on Ally. I mean who wouldn't, she's beautiful, sweet, sounds like an angel. No Austin, stop that.

I was walking to the mess hall when Dallas came up to me.

"Hey man, so I was thinking how I should ask Ally out," Dallas said, "and I though I could bring out flowers and ask her when our hangout ends."

"That's a great idea," I said.

I actually didn't like that idea much, and I'm not really fond about Ally and Dallas hanging out or dating. I mean what would their couple name be? Dally? That sounds ridiculous. And Dallas and Ally's names together don't really fit. Austin and Ally sounds amazing together. And the couple name Auslly actually sounds cool. Now I'm sounding like a girl, especially with my ability to easily coming up with these couple names.

We made it to the mess hall and ate our breakfast. I finished my breakfast and headed to the cabin.

I was waiting in the singer/songwriter cabin for the others to come. I scanned the room to see about four people here. I hear the door open and turn to see Ally, looking beautiful as always. Come on Austin, stop it.

I walked to her to chat until everyone came in.

"Hey Ally," I said, smiling.

"Hi Austin," she said also smiling.

"You did a really good job singing yesterday."

"Thanks." she said blushing.

"Maybe you can do it again today," I said happily.

"I don't really think I can, I have stage fright." Ally said shyly.

"Oh you do, well I'm sorry for kind of forcing you to perform yesterday." I said, a little sad she couldn't sing today.

"It's fine, besides it was actually a good feeling being applauded." she said grinning.

"Well it was nice talking to you, but it seems like everyone is coming in so.." I trailed off, not knowing how or wanting to end this.

"Yea, right, you better go." she said and left to go to her seat.

I smiled again and went to the front of everyone, and announced about the Final Jam at the end of the summer. **(1) **Everyone seemed excited about this, even Ally from the smile on her face. I couldn't wait for everyone to show their talent, maybe Ally could, too.

* * *

**(1) I couldn't think of any other name, so I used the name Final Jam from Camp Rock.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. This chapter took like 7 hours from procrastination. At least I got this chapter up. Until I write next time. :)**


	4. Relieved and Happy

**Summer Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Right after Austin told us about the Final Jam, lunch came. I walked slowly to the mess hall to think about the Final Jam. I really wanted to perform,but I couldn't with my stage fright. I wish I could be confident and feisty whenever I wanted to like Trish. Or really talkative and sociable like Cassidy.

I got to the mess hall and went to go find a table. I saw Trish and Cassidy sitting by the corner, where it's the quieter.

Lunch went by quickly with small talks here and there from me. I walked around the camp, once I got outside, and admired everything around this camp again. All of a sudden, a thought of my meeting someone came into my mind. I hurried to find Dallas when I remembered.

I found Dallas sitting on the bench holding a couple of beautiful small flowers. I walked over to him. He must've heard me because he turned around to me.

"Hey Ally, I got these flowers for you." Dallas said. It was really sweet of him to, but I wondered why he did, since we were just hanging out.

"That was really sweet of you, Dallas. You didn't need to, though." I said and smiled.

"I wanted to." Dallas said, sincerely.

Our time together was really fun. We joked and laughed like we were brothers and sisters, not romantic in any way. Apparently, that didn't stop Dallas from asking me out.

"Look Dallas, you're really, really sweet, but I think of you as an older brother actually." I said as kindly as I could.

Dallas looked hurt for a second, but slowly realized I was right.

"We actually do seem related." Dallas said.

"So you wanna' hang out another time?" I asked.

"Yea, how 'bout tomorrow, same time?" Dallas asked.

"That's great." I said. We hugged in a friendly way and went separate ways.

**Austin's POV**

I can't help but feel this is wrong. I've been watching, not spying, on Dallas and Ally for about 15 minutes.

**That's because it is, you dimwit. And spying and watching, for some time, is the same thing.**

Who are you?

**Who do you think dimwit.**

Can you stop calling me dimwit?

**No, and I'm your conscience. I know everything about you, even things you don't know about yourself.** **I know about your love for Ally.**

I don't love Ally. I mean I like Ally, but not like that.

**Really, well Dallas and Ally are hugging right now.**

WHAT!?

I turned around to find Dallas and Ally really hugging. I felt a sudden pang of jealously bigger than last time.

**You're jealous because you like Ally.**

Okay maybe I do, but she obviously likes Dallas so it's never going to happen.

Hello? Oh, well, bye.

I saw Ally and Dallas walk different ways so I went over to Ally.

"Hey Ally!" I nervously said. "I saw you with Dallas a few minutes ago. So, is there anything going on between you guys?" I acted as I was teasing her, but my heart was actually breaking to small pieces as I asked her.

"Actually," she paused, "Yes." she said smiling. I felt my heart break even more.

"He seemed like the big brother I never had." Ally continued. Now I was doing a happy dance in my mind, with a smile on the outside.

"So there's nothing else between you guys?" I questioned.

"No. Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"No reason-Anyways we should head back to the cabin." I said, reminding her. "We wouldn't want to be late, especially with me being the counselor."

"My being the counselor." Ally replied, giggling.

"What?" I was confused.

"You made a grammar mistake. It's supposed to be my being, not me being." Ally stated.

It was really dorky for her to point that out, but it was also really adorable...ADORKABLE! My new-made word for the beautiful, talented, Allyson Dawson. Adorkable. I came out of my thoughts before Ally got suspicious and walked to the singer/songwriter cabin with Ally.

**Ally's POV**

I don't know why, but I felt safe with Austin by my side, walking to the music cabin. I tried ignoring the feeling but I couldn't. My thoughts then went to Austin, with the heartbroken look on, in our conversation earlier.

When I said I had something with Dallas, Austin looked sad. You might of thought that I would've been too oblivious and blind to notice, but I wasn't.

Does Austin like me? Is that why he was sad? These questions, I knew that wouldn't be answered, roamed my mind as we made our way to the cabin.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in awhile, and I am really, really sorry. I promise I'll update tomorrow,maybe two times. And I'm also really sorry how I updated this so late.**

**NotALoveSong12, maybe to anyone else with this question - Ally, Trish, and Cassidy are 16 yrs old. Austin, Dallas, and Dez, 17 yrs old. The other counselors are 18 yrs old.**

**Again so sorry for not updating. Next week and forward, for awhile, I'll be really busy, but I'll try to update. Who knew you could be this busy in summer. Also thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this fanfiction. It means alot. Anyways see ya' next time. :)**


	5. Dance the Night Away

**Summer Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was really ecstatic, that's right, I know big words, to announce the camp dance, tonight, to everyone in the singers/songwriters group. I was mostly excited to have a chance to dance with Ally.

"So, who wants to have a dance here?" I asked. Everyone said that was a great idea. "Well we are having one tonight!" I exclaimed. Everyone cheered so loudly my eardrums were about to burst, but I noticed Ally sitting there silently.

The rest of the day went off fine. It was time to get back to our own cabins to get dressed for the dance, so I rushed back to my cabin and got in my best outfit. I wore a blue button up shirt with black jeans and sneakers. I messed my hair up until it looked perfect. Then I was on my way to the camp stage, where the dance was at.

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting on my bed with a red dress, with a golden belt attached, next to me.

"Ally, why aren't you in your dress yet? The dance is about to start," Trish asked confused. She was dressed in a zebra print dress and black flats.

"I don't really think I should go." I said to her.

"Why?" Questioned Cassidy. Cassidy wore a neon orange dress with black flats, too.

"I just don't feel good, I'm kind of tired." I said, yawning.

"But you have to come. It's the only dance that'll happen at this camp." Cassidy replied.

"Maybe you could dance with Austin," Trish continued, smiling. For some reason, this made me want to go to the dance now.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I'm too worn out." I said, ignoring that push for me to go.

"That's too bad, the dance won't be as much fun without you." Trish said, Cassidy agreeing. I smiled.

"Well, you guys better get going, don't want to be late." I said pushing them out. Trish scoffed.

"If anything we're going to be fashionably late." Trish said. I rolled my eyes while Cassidy smiled.

"Bye Cassidy, bye Trish." I finally said. "See ya' in the morning," Cassidy and Triah replied at the same time, leaving out the door.

I sat back down on the bed and looked over to the dress. It could be just fun to wear, and why waste it. I got dressed into the dress, and put on some black heels with my hair already done. I then started to write in my songbook/diary.

**Austin's POV**

I was looking through the crowd of people to see if I could find Ally. I didn't see her, but I did see her friends or her roommates if they weren't friends. I decided to walk over to them and ask about Ally.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you know where Ally is?" I said, scratching the back of my neck, a nervous habit of mine.

Both of the girls seemed confused, but I noticed them slowly realizing who I am.

"You're Austin, right?" The dirty blonde girl asked. I nodded.

"Ally's at our cabin, it's the one with the light on," said the short curly haired girl.

"Thanks," I said walking fast to Ally's cabin with a big smile on my face.

I walked up to the front door of the cabin and stood there for a few minutes. Come on, Austin, you can do this. It's just Ally. I took a few breaths and turned the knob.

* * *

I walked in to see a beautiful Ally sitting on her bed. She was wearing a red dress with a belt on, her make-up and hair flawless as always, and black high heels. She looked up at me in shock.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" Ally said, her eyebrows wringed together in confusion, looking so adorable. It took every part of me to not go over there to her and kiss her.

"I could ask the same thing to you." I said to her.

"I'm just really tired." Ally said.

"Oh, well I wanted to tell you how some people maybe wanted to dance with you, but you weren't there." I said scratching my neck.

"Like who? Who would want to dance with my dorky and ugly self." She said sadly. It hurt me to see her like this and for her to think of her like that.

"You're not ugly, why do you say that about yourself when you're beautiful?," I said sincerely, "Sure you are dorky, but it's really adorable like, a-adorkable." I saw a crimson red blush come on to her face.

"Thanks, that means a lot." She said, still blushing. It took a few minutes for me to say something.

"I would still like my dance." I whispered faintly.

"What?" Ally said, shocked again.

"I'm one of the people who'd want to dance with you, Ally."

"I'm not the best dancer, though." Ally replied.

"It doesn't matter as long as I get to have the slightest bit of a dance, I'm fine with it." Ally smiled and walked over to me.

I put my hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck. We swayed along to the music, we could still hear, even inside this cabin. I smiled at her and she giggled lightly. Then Ally put her head on my chest, covering her face. I felt my heart beating a miles away, I hope she doesn't notice it.

After a few minutes, she pulled her head out, and we locked eyes. The music seemed to drown out. I was lost into Ally's eyes, and I could tell she was lost in mine.

Slowly I leaned in, noticing she was too, which was good. Our lips met in a few seconds, and let's just say I felt fireworks.

* * *

**Let me just say sorry again for updating late at night. I really got to stop doing that. And thank you to Gotit2 for the idea of having a dance. I actually wouldn't be able to update with no ideas today if it weren't for Gotit2. So, I'll try updating tomorrow I don't think I'm busy. Anyways see you later. :)**


End file.
